


got something here to lose (that i know you wanna take)

by produce101all



Series: gays only hear troye sivan [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Minor Mark/Donghyuck, Troye Sivan playlist, beautiful time, hyyck just wants to study medicine, jaemin is in a band, jaemin loves hyuck i guess, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/produce101all/pseuds/produce101all
Summary: donghyuck doesn't know how he ends up in a stranger's apartment dancing to a troye sivan playlist. well, at least the guy's spotify is on premium.





	got something here to lose (that i know you wanna take)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this due to an influx of nahyuck/hyuckmin feels and bc i want an nct x troye sivan collab
> 
> probs gonna change the title probs gonna delete this later
> 
> self-indulgent and i know u wont enjoy

studying for the medical admission test is, as people generally believe, is pretty much stressful. you know it's stressful but it's also a different thing altogether once you experience the stress itself.

  


  


hyuck has always wanted to be a doctor but sometimes the preparatory is a bit too much and he needs a moment to let loose and set aside his goals and dreams and aspirations for a bit.

this is why he doesn't know why he's in this stranger's apartment, dancing to the boy's oh-so wonderful playlist.

he's not exactly sure if it was minutes or hours ago, but he was just standing by the bar, watching the club go its usual way as he sips on his drink a kind gentleman treated him with. (thinking about it now he's not sure if he was able to thank the guy or not—but well, the next thing he saw were muscle shirts and biceps and pink hair and now he's here—in this unknown apartment, dancing. he's not sure if he's singing as well.

_i wanna stay with you._

_i wanna be with you._

"what a heavenly way to die," the boy whispered into his ear. hyuck knows he's not intoxicated (or is he) but he feels like he's floating. he doesn't know the exact word or description for it but the feeling is so light and smooth—and gosh, who is this guy he's with again?

the tune in the playlist changes and he feels himself resting his forehead on the stranger's chest—a sturdy one at that. he feels hands on his hips and they both sway to the music.

_got something here to lose that I think you wanna take from me._

hyuck suddenly wants to hear a bit of the 1975. but he's lazy and he's in a current comfortable position with someone soaking him up, warming him with affection and he lets his music craving to rest. where he is now is what's important.

_i went out looking for love when I was seventeen._

"hyuck..." a deep voice whispers right at his ears again. hyuck doesn't know but he's pretty sure if it's any other time, he would fall in love with that voice. deep. dark. husky. and knows how to pronounce his name the way he wants it.

"hyuckie..."

he feels the boy move his arms from his hips to his cheeks. hyuck made a silent eulogy to the comfortable chest he was lying on. his head feels so heavy and it's like the months of reviewing took its toll on his body, his very much stressed body.

the stranger still manages to lift hyuck's head—and oh, stranger is cute. his pink hair really suits him and makes him look extremely hot and are those, biceps? at this point in time, hyuck is not really in the position to care if he's blatantly checking out the stranger cupping his cheeks. he already went home with him what can be worse, right?

the stranger's eyes seems to be the most captivating of all, though. it's like warmth and familiarity and home and it's taking hyuck to nostalgic memories and—

the stranger smiled.

_maybe a little too young, but it was real to me._

oh, hyuck needs to get out. he needs to leave fast. why did he agree to come with that boy? why did he let himself be held in his arms? why was he here in hyuck's state of vulnerability?

in the backdrop of the night, the music continues, _and in the heat of the night, saw things I'd never seen._

"na jaemin," hyuck says, devoid of any emotion. he doesn't move out of jaemin's hold though. it's because he's tired (that's what he believes in).

"hyuck..." he hears jaemin whisper again and oh gosh, why has his sweet sweet voice not even change? how can he still make his name sound like the sweetest thing to say?

but hyuck decided to let loose tonight, right? he doesn't have to get all worked up especially with the past and the non-existent closure he had with jaemin. in the past.

"hey, nana," hyuck smiles. (he doesnt know what nana thinks but hyuck believes his actions are so weird right now. it's like his brain forgot to connect with his mouth)

"long time no see. it's a good thing to run to you," he continues and he sees nana brighten. he subtly checks hyuck out if he hasnt already for the past hours theyve been together (hyuck knew there were eyes watching him).

"im glad you liked the playlist," jaemin says.

"of course i do. who else knows me better, hm?"

jaemin caresses his cheeks. hyuck lets him. it has been a long time since they've seen each other. of course they'd try to catch up and being touchy is just the nature of their relationship—

he feels jaemin's fingers brush over his lips.

"i have a boyfriend, nana."

"you've always been a good partner," jaemin smiles. it was a sad smile but hyuck cant get any prouder because that's the boy he had his first relationship with and he was a good man. they just didnt end well.

"let's continue dancing?"

jaemin's hands return to hyuck's waist and hyuck's head buries itself in nana's shoulders. he breathes the relaxing scent of familiarity and warmth and understanding and friendship.

"will he be coming to pick you up?"

hyuck doesn't know how to answer the question. he wants to say yes, of course, because he doesnt want jaemin's first impression on mark to be a douchey boyfriend who doesnt take care of his drunken ass but he also understands that mark is busy. and also, he can take care of his drunken ass by himself.

"i can take care of myself," he says defiantly and he's not sure but he thinks he sees a glint of pride in jaemin's eyes.

"don't be silly. just call him. it's mark, right?"

now that is something he doesnt expect jaemin to know about him. if there's any other person in this world who would know hyuck like the back of his hand, it would be jaemin. but this information, this tiny bit (it's not) of information is something he's confident jaemin doesn't know.

"chill there, chocoball, jeno's my roommate and he's sorta friends with mark."

ah, jeno. he is always friends with everybody, hyuck is no longer surprised by this point.

jaemin hands him a phone—he doesnt know whose—and he dials a number he didn't expect to know by heart. he doesn't look at jaemin's reaction.

"hey mark, are you busy?"

"for why did you find it necessary to call me at 2 am in the morning?"

hyuck giggles, "you still answered, though, stupid."

"what's up?"

hyuck can feel jaemin cringing at mark in the background. he feels the secondhand embarrassment.

"i need you to pick me up, sorry for waking you."

"oh, you went out? just text me the address, no worries, i'll be there. love you!"

hyuck immediately types in the address he knows by heart as well. he can't believe he wasnt able to recognize the soccer balls by the shoe stand, the picture frames greeting the living room, the vinyl set by the kitchen sink.

he doesn't want it to sink in how much the place didn't really change. he doesn't want it to sink in how jaemin is feeling right now.

he hands back the phone to jaemin and says, "he'll be here."

"this is your own phone, dumb ass," jaemin snorts, "what a cute nickname you two share."

"only for the cutest," he replies cheekily.

"that you are." jaemin really doesnt fail in his game.

hyuck feels a vibration in his phone.

_mark: im here_

seconds later, there was a knock on the door and before donghyuck knew it, jaemin was already opening it.

"hello!" he hears his boyfriend greet chirpily. he just hopes jaemin doesn't let out his mean glare on mark and be bought by the boy's puppy eyes instead.

he hears a, "what the fuck," and jaemin's eyes on him. calm thyself.

"im mark by the way. is donghyuck in?"

pretty sure jaemin let out his brightest most charming smile while guiding mark inside, "hi, mark. im jaemin and if the donghyuck you're looking for is the pretty boy right here then come on in,"

donghyuck greets his boyfriend by the doorway and can't help the smile that was formed by his lips. "hey there, big head," he says.

mark frowns, disapprovingly, "well, at least im not drunk on my ass right now."

mark turns to jaemin apologetically, "sorry you had to deal with him like this."

"no worries, ive been with hyuck through worse," jaemin smiles.

"oh gosh, i cant imagine that happening to me. i cant wait to get rid of his ass," mark laughs and hyuck hears himself protest with a, "HEY!" but he's glad that they seem to be getting along.

—

"take care of him, mark," jaemin says as he watches the couple leave his house.

"no need to tell me because i will," mark smiles, "and are you the jaemin he talked about with me?"

"i guess? im pretty sure im the only jaemin in his life."

**Author's Note:**

> what a mess right 
> 
> probs more markhyuck than nahyuck? im going back to edit this
> 
> //
> 
> [@markhyuck_ao3](https://mobile.twitter.com/markhyuck_ao3)


End file.
